Battlefield 1: Pup Story- The Runner
This is the Fourth War Story of Venz412 based on Battlefield 1 Characters * Zuma * Rubble * Tracker Roles * Zuma= Fredrick Bishop * Rubble-Jack Foster * Tracker- Whitehall Plot Cape Helles At the shores of Alexdratta. Zuma, an ANZAC Soldier, encounters Rubble, a young soldier who lied his age to pass conscription. Zuma complained to Tracker, their British Commander. but Tracker denies it. Zuma asked Rubble if he knew Morse code. At the bridge on a destoryer. Zuma said that their first wave Did not stand. Rubble asked how are they going to storm the beach. Zuma said "We have the dreadnoughts this time, plug your ears this one loud." Zuma uses his Binoculars and Rubble sends the coordinates. The dreadnoughts fire artillery strikes. Zuma said "Time to go." Zuma and Rubble moves. when Zuma sees Rubble did not level his Gun. Zuma said that he will move with the rear command after firing his pup flare gun. The soldier stormed the beach and kill every ottoman. When Zuma fired his Pup flare gun. Rubble followed him. Zuma is angry to Rubble and complains. Zuma tries to cheer him up and said that they're impossible to kill. Zuma cheers Rubble up and after that Zuma teaches Rubble how to use his Pup-Rifle. The Runner The next day. Tracker sees Zuma and Rubble. he said "I think I already lost my amigos." Zuma asks what does Tracker want. Tracker said that Rubble will send messages at the frontline. Zuma intervenes and said that he will do it. Tracker agreed. Zuma said "I need to find a way to pass those Ottomans." Zuma eliminates all Ottomans along the way and Founds out that they lose. Zuma hurried to report to Tracker. Rubble greets him but An Ottoman soldier sees Zuma but killed By Rubble. The two hurried inside. Zuma said "You almost killed me." Rubble said "But I didn't" Zuma replied "no you didn't" Tracker entered and Commends Rubble. Zuma tells them that they will lose. but Tracker command Zuma to report to rear command to push. Rubble said that He can take care of Himself. Zuma said "Head down, Pup Gun up, No Open areas." Zuma makes his way to the rear command outpost. When Zuma enters inside he sees a note telling that the allied position is lost and an artillery strike hits the fort. Zuma goes to Tracker and Reported that they must fall back and they will bomb the fort. Tracker said that he sends Volunteers to the Fort. And Zuma decides to Go to the Fort and rescue Zuma. Be Safe Zuma will storm the fort all by himself. He avoids and kills every ottoman soldier on sight. As Zuma enters the fort. he sees Rubble sitting saying "What? are you gonna shoot me." Zuma tells them to leave now. but Rubble said That they will never run with wounded. Zuma tells the plan to give Rubble and the Others to escape: Zuma will capture the fort and eliminates enemies while Rubble and the soldier escape. Zuma commands Rubble to fire his Pup Flare gun to know he's safe. Rubble said that he assumes to come to save them. Zuma tipped Rubble hat and said that he's "A PROPER AUSSIE". Zuma said "C'est la guerre" Zuma charged until he reached the courtyard. as he walks to the flag. An ottoman soldier fires a rifle hitting Zuma's back. Zuma killed the soldier. Zuma crawled towards the wall of the roof of the courtyard. he watches an overlook of the village. Rubble fires his Pup Flare gun. signaling his retreat. Zuma said that Rubble is a "Good Pup." He watches the artillery strike. Category:Parts Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander